Don't Close Your Eyes
by PsYcHoGaMeR164
Summary: Warning Charcter death. Squee and Emily C have just loss their father Johnny C. How? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I've had a major inspiration bomb explode in my head one night, this is the results of it. **

**A new JtHM story. Now this is different from Don't You Remeber Me and is NOT a sequel in anyway. **

**Its only a very sad story of loss.**

**I do not own JtHM in anyway. Only the story and Emily.**

**Please comment I really like those.**

* * *

As autumn winds blew and the storm roared with tremendous thunder. If you look you would see a small home. It wasn't grand or new it was barely any bigger than a gardeners shed. But the massive rooms it had down below surely made up for the house's meager appearance. Old and rackety; but it was a good enough home for this small family of three. Inside of this wrongly heaven numbered home. Light but swift footsteps echoed through hollow halls. A small girl barely 4 ran fast through the halls, sheer terror and small tears were shown on her face. She didn't stop, fearing the monsters and shadows would come and swallow the young child whole.

She ran till she came upon a black door. She turned the aged knob but the door wouldn't budge. The shadows drawing near they're mouths salivating and there grins wide. The girl in shear panic raised her small leg and with all her strength kicked the door in. The girl jumped into the room and slammed the door shut. She turned fast and saw her older brother Todd cowering in the comer of the room. Todd was clutching onto his stuffed bear Shmee in tears. Poor boy believed that these monster were his doing. These devils, products of his nightmares, coming for him. Oh how more wrong that boy could've been. Todd raised a hand fast out to the terrified girl that was standing back facing too the door. "Emily! Come here!" Todd cried. Emily ran from the door into her brothers open arms. Emily too was in tears absolutely terrified. Both children were unsure as too whether they would be able to see the sun ever again. As these hellish devils started to beat the door down to get to there prey. The children screamed as the thrashes at the door grew and grew. Todd close his eyes tight and held Emily close. He crouched down into the corner using his own body as a shield; he would make sure she would be protected from most of the monsters attacks. _"Were going to die... Were going to die.."_ Was all that ran through the boys mind. His mind used to be filled of stories of fun and wonder, now all that was left was that lone thought and the sound of wood snapping and breaking made his thoughts more and more of a reality.

Then a sudden chilling wind blew into the back of Todd's head. His eyes shot open. "The window was locked and closed!" Todd thought franticly. He slowed turned to face the window. Only to see glass sprawled all around the floor and around them, and a extremely slender figure crouched down on the window sill. The figure was Todd's step father Johnny. Johnny looked at both of the kids with a stern face but very calm black eyes. He gave Todd his bony almost skeletal hand to take. "Come on Squee it's not safe here." Johnny said a bit rushed. Although his body movements were very calming as he picked up the two terrified kids in his  
bony arms.

Johnny climbed on top of the roof of the small shack like house. By then the monsters of the night had broken the door down, but haven't acquired no traumatized children too feed upon. Johnny held the badly shaken children close to try and calm them. But his efforts to comfort the children were didn't help as the demons quickly followed them. Standing at a colossal height the demons and devils now morphed as one, roared a horrible roar as the storm began to grow into a typhoon. Johnny glared at the monster. This monstrosity of hell was not because of Todd's mind but his. This creature was made from the corpse of the wall monster that Johnny had feed for years till he was finally able too kill it emotionally, mentally, and physically. Now the son of that beast was coming to exact the blood it had lost. By killing the one thing Johnny cared the most for his children. "YOU WON'T HAVE THEM YOU FUCKING BEAST! YOU HEAR ME? YOU'LL NEVER TAKE THEM!" Johnny growled at the beast. "They're blood shall taste heavenly!" The beast smirked.

Johnny glared and pulled out one of his thousands of knives out of his jacket sleeve with his free hand. Todd saw the knife and let out a squeak like he had as a small boy. When Emily saw the knife she held onto Johnny's torso tightly, terrified, afraid to let go of her father. Johnny glared at the creature then looked down at his children with sad eyes. _"Either they die or..." _Johnny thought. He closed his eyes tightly for a moment, as pain seared his heart like a flame had burned through his entire body. He sat the kids down behind him. "Nny?" Todd cried confused as to what his actions were for. Johnny turned away from them, silent, "Nny what's going?" Todd asked in tears. "... Todd..." Johnny started to say but stopped himself. "... Todd promise me... Promise me you will take care of your sister..." Johnny said trying to keep himself from breakdown into tears. Todd went wide eyed. What did he mean? He would be there to help him take care of Emily? Wouldn't he? Why would he tell him that? "Nny?" Todd asked terrified. Emily looked at her father confused. "Just promise me!... Please..." Johnny said not once turning to face them. More tears fell from Todd's pale face. Emily hung onto Todd crying. "Todd what's daddy doing?" Emily cried. Todd shook his head. "I-I don't know Emmy." Todd stuttered. The monster roared growing more and more enraged. "... Promise me. Todd please, it's all I need to hear!" Johnny exclaimed. Todd looked at Nny. Nny turned slightly his head at them. What they saw made they're hearts drop. Johnny was crying. The homicidal maniac never cried even if he was in the most horrible pain imaginable he just wouldn't. Hot tears fell from Todd's eyes, he nodded. Emily tried to stand so she could hug her father. She always hated seeing him sad. Only to have Todd hold her back. "Todd?" She asked. Todd shook his head as the beast trashed about destroying homes and buildings. "FACE ME YOU COWARD!" It roared growing more and more impatient every second Nny kept it waiting. Johnny ran forward to face this beast. Only turning once to see his children. Emily and Todd looked at their fathers sad face. "... I love you two. Don't forget that." Johnny said. Todd sucked in a breath and stood as Johnny turned from them. "We love you too dad! And I promise I'll take care of Emy! I promise!" Todd swore through tears. Johnny closed his eyes and smiled a small smile but it was filled with what little happiness he had left. Running hard on his steel toed boots Johnny attacked the devil. The monster roared in pain and anger. But for Todd and Emily the world around them suddenly went black.

* * *

I can't find him. I have to find him. I have to find him. I have to find my dad. Please daddy! I'm so scared! Where are you? Where did you go? Daddy! Daddy! Daddy help Squee isn't waking up! Daddy! (Rumble) Daddy?

* * *

Squee's POV

He woke up in a shot of cold sweat. He prayed that the night before was only a dream. None of it ever happened. There were no monsters or demons and he did not see his father run off to fight them alone. He didn't see his father cry. He did none of the sort. At least that's what he prayed for. Sadly when he opened his eyes he saw the damage and the ruble on the ground and concrete below. As if something giant had destroyed it. He stood on badly shaken legs, hardly able to stand. He suddenly remembered the promise he had made to his father and turned to where he had last seen his sister. To his shock she was not there. All that laid in that spot was his companion Shmee. He walked over to him and picked up the aged rag tag bear. "... Emily..." He said in a small voice. "WHERE ARE YOU!" He screamed. Tho the neighbors didn't hear, they never did, even the cries and screams of pain he had done when he was a child were never once heard. Those screams were caused by the fists of his first father and his hatred for the boy that was his son.

Past aside he had made a promise to Johnny, the one person he actually thought as a father, and he attend to keep it. With quick feet he jumped off the roof of the house. Once his feet touched the ground he ran around the ruble calling her name. "Emily! Emily!" He called. He soon heard soft cries behind him. He turned fast on his sneakers heels. He faced Emily who was sobbing hard, holding 2 objects tightly in her hands. Seeking comfort from anyone and anything that was near or far. He ran up to her so relieved that she was alright and not even the least bit harmed. "Emily! Your okay." He said so full of relief but his relief quickly turned to worry when he saw her face. She looked at him her eyes red from tears and hot tears falling from her slightly pale face. "Emily... Whats wrong? What is it?" He asked franticly. Emily sobbed. He saw that in her hands were her stuffed rabbit and Nailbunny. A small dead rabbit that had it's head sewn back onto it's rabbit body and a nail through it's body. It was one of the few voices Johnny had really liked and listened to fully. "N-Nailbunny s-said that h-he c-can't come b-back again and-and D-Daddy won't-won't wake up!" Emily cried. She hugged Nailbunny tightly but not so his stitches would pop off. He looked at her his eyes unbelieving. What was she talking about? Of course he'll wake up he's always lived no matter what terrible things happened to him. He shook his head this couldn't be true. "... Johnny's alive... He has to be... He always has and always will be!" He said his voice breaking. Emily gave the most saddest of looks and slowly raised her hand in front of her. She didn't point in any general direction, just forward, too a pile of concrete and rubble. He rushed to the pile hoping that his father was only gravely injured. But it was not so. What he saw made his whole body freeze, as if time itself had stopped. There he was. There was Johnny lying on his back, as if he was napping, the maniac's clothes were torn but still hung on his slick bony body, there's was blood. Lots of it. Spewed everywhere around Johnny or on him. He felt as though as he was going to vomit, it was such a grisly sight. The sad realization and painful truth of it all hit the young boy so fast. He collapsed and fell to his knees. No noise was heard, not even Emily cries. The world around him seemed to have grown colder. Everything in his life flashed before the boys eyes, everything Johnny had done for the boy, everything he had taught him, everything he had protected him from, everything he had given the boy, his happiness, a caring home, a nice family that actually loved him and he loved back, a sister. All of that. Every single one of those things most fools on this earth would take for granted, was all that the boy ever wanted and Johnny had given him everyone of them. But now in this instant, they were gone. The one person that bothered to look up, the only person that seemed to care about him was no gone and taken in such a painful way. The boy knew the world had it in for some people, but what did he do to have the last bit of his happiness taken?

* * *

3rd person POV

"NO NO NO NO! DAMN YOU GOD NOT NNY!" Squee screamed to the heavens. But not even God would answer their pleas. Emily ran to Todd and clung on to his arm for the only comfort she had left. Todd wrapped his arms around his little sister as they both cried over the loss of they're father. "But... No..." Squee said in a whisper. "No!" Squee said and shook his head. Emily looked at Todd confused for a moment. Todd stood and walked over to the body of his one and only father. Emily was holding onto Todd's arm tightly. Squee tried to wipe his tears away but there was no end. Taking in a shuddered breath. He looked at the body. Johnny was still the same man he was when Squee had first met him when he was 4. "You-You were... More th-than a killer N-Nny. Y-you were my fr-friend if not m-my only one. Y-you were m-mine and E-emy's dad." Todd cried his voice breaking. Todd cried more tears. Emily let go of Todd's arm and went towards her fathers dead body. Emily kneeled down next to Nny. She laid her small hand over his heart. No drum like heartbeats beat against her small palm ,nothing, no sign of life that she knew. "D-Daddy! P-Please don't go over the stars! We-we m-miss you Daddy!" Emily cried. She hugged her fathers thin chest sobbing into his black Z? shirt. Todd walked behind his sister and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. They both cried until they're eyes were dry of any water. They made a make shift grave in the backyard. After time had long since passed they walked back into they're small home. Todd lead Emily to the small couch and tucked her for some much need rest. He made sure to do just as Johnny would've. Emily started to cry but turned to her side so she didn't have to face Todd's sad face. Todd hugged her close and laid with her on the small couch. They're tears and sounds of grief are all that echoed through the hollow halls this night. Of this now empty home.

* * *

**Don't hate me... (Dodges knife.) **

**Look I might continue this I don't know.**

**Also Nny had adopted Squee when he was young after killing his parents then a half year later Nny had Emily. (Not in the sort of way u know what I mean.)**

**Anyway enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I usually don't post new chapter's this fast. **

**But this story has been stuck in my head and now it's 8 years later, Emily's 12 and Squee's 16, also this is my first attempted at a songfic so bare with it.**

**There's many more surprises and loads of emotional stress.**

**I do not own JtHM or any Squee charcters just Emily and this story. **

**Also this is a freebie I won't be posting any chapters unless I get alot of reviews or flames don't care which.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

In the dark stillness of this winter night. The air chilled everything in it's path. But it had not done so to two figures. Both were very thin and quiet tall. Only one was taller than the other by no more than 3 or 4 feet. The 2 figures trudged through the dirty city streets. The were silent the only thing you heard was the sound of metal hitting concrete, there boots, the sound hummed as they approached they're destination. A raving dance club on the other side of the street. The two figures faced the club, the sweet silence still between them. Till.

"This the one?" A young feminine voice asked. The other nodded. "Yea... You ready?" A still young male voice asked the girl. She nodded. "Then lets go "dancing."" The boy said his voice cold and dripping with sarcasm. The girl grinned a evil grinned and followed the boy into the club.

Inside said club. Everyone was either dancing, making-out, or too high off there asses to do anything. Which was the perfect for the pair. Walking into the club silently and unnoticed. The very site of club made them want to projectile vomit at every cluber. They HATED these places, no they despised them, they were combinations of many things they hated. People and Alcohol, the girl cringed as a giant group of teenagers shoved her into a railing. "Watch it! Wacky bitch!" A high off his ass Jock exclaimed at her. She hissed. "I HATE THAT FUCKING WORD!" She thought. The boy helped her up. She glared at him. Basically asking, "Can we now?" the boy nodded. Making the girl grin widely. The boy ran one way as the girl ran the other way to the DJ station. "I'm gonna enjoy this!" The girl thought with glee as she hooked her phone up to the Stereos main sound grid. She played only one song.

The dance hall was suddenly filled with abnormally very loud shriek like guitar playing. The music was so loud people's heads started to explode from the extreme pressure the music caused inside there skulls. Some fell to the ground dead or mortally injured the rest were either stunned or instantly deaf. The song still played for a few minutes even after she had pulled her phone out of the wire socket, and put the phone back into her black jeans pocket. She climbed on top of the DJ stand, as the DJ laid on the floor dead from his head, literally, exploding. "I just love that song. Don't you Squee?" She asked looking over to the boy she had been with. Squee was standing over by a column in the middle of the room. "Considering I'm the one that got you into music, Emily, I'd have to say yes." Squee said to his sister. Emily grinned a sick grin and Squee grinned back. Crushing bones and organs as he stomped with his metal toed boots, to the center of the room. "Ladies and Gentlemen! We hoped you've enjoyed our nice little song!" Squee said looking at the still stunned dancers and club hoppers. "Cause It'll be the last one you'll ever hear!" Squee said throwing his trench coat open showing a large assortment of knives and other sharp weaponry.

When the people saw that. They down right lost it. Running around, screaming, searching for a way out. Squee grinned and pulled out a 3 foot knife with a smiley face on the blades end. Emily pulled out the exact same knife and jumped onto a blond boy, the one that had called her wacky very quickly slitting his throat, then ran to the right slicing and dicing victims like the useless bags of meat they were. Squee attacked the left side with a knife and a scythe blade in hand. He sliced a man right down the middle, "What a Bloody mess." Squee thought as the mans entrails fell to the floor in a pile. Emily dodged one mans attacks and kicked him straight in the face with her steel toed boot, slicing and smashing half the mans face in. Squee pulled out a saw from his trench coat. "EMMY! SWITCH ME BLADES!" Squee commanded. Emmy tossed Squee her smiley face knife and caught the saw, then quickly went back to slicing all her victims to pieces. Squee jumped down infront of his victims. Both knives in hand he covered his chest with his arms with the knives pointing down wards. Then looked up swiftly grinning a cheshire cat grin. He mauled every one. Quick and easy. He sliced one girls face in two, stabbed another in the gut, pried the eyeballs out of mans head using the back of the knives. Emily smashed the last victims face in with the metal of her boots. Squee grinned at Emily. Emmy huffed, momentarily out of breath. Squee examined some of her victims as she caught her breath. Emily was much more personal with her killings. She liked getting them close enough to do more precise "damage". Squee's grin grew into a very wicked smile. He walked over to where Emily was standing. Finally able to breath right, Emily looked up at Squee. "You did good Emmy. Very good very very good." Squee said proud while patting Emily head. Emily smiled. "Been practicing." She said proudly. "But I'm not as good as Dad." She said her tone and mood suddenly turned depressed. Squee shook his head. "No no. If dad was here right now he'd be so proud of you." Squee assured. "Really?" She asked. "Really." Squee said with a nod. Emmy was silent for a bit. "Ok." She said sweetly. Squee gave her his hand. She took it and they walked out of the club blood sprayed on there clothes and bits of flesh and organs on there boots.

They walked through the snow leaving dark red footprints in the once clean white snow as they trudged onward. They didn't stop till they had made it to their small shack like home. Squee unlocked the door to they're 3 didgit heaven numbered home. The house was still the same, nothing about it had changed at all, only now that the streets and around it were absent of any snow. The rotting corpses that were under the front yard had kept the ground warm through the long winter months. The two walks in silent, Squee went to get a shower, Emily waited on the couch for her turn. The interior of the home hadn't changed either. Other than it had many more paintings hanging all around the house. Emily sighed and hugged her knees to her chest. She looked around the room. Nothing here ever changed. She looked down at the floor with sad eyes. Then a small cockroach crawled out from under the shadows of the Television set. Emmy sat normally and crouched down to the insect. "Hi Mr. Samsa. I haven't seen you in a while." Emily said in a half sad tone. She laid her hand down flat, palm up for the insect, Mr. Samsa seemed hesitant afraid of being killed... Again. "Don't worry Mr. Samsa I won't be killing you. Tonight... I think your presence is very much needed..." Emily said her sadness growing. Mr. Samsa crawled onto Emily's hand. Emmy stood up and sat back on the couch with Mr. Samsa resting very still on her hand. Emily sat still waiting for Squee to get done. She looked down at her clothes as Mr. Samsa crawled down her arm to her shoulder. The clothes she had on now were a black t shirt that had a picture of Nailbunny and the infamous Z?, her dads sign on the front, purple and black striped leggings, and her changeable skirt her father Johnny had made her when she was 4. Right now it was a dark lavender and had black teardrop shaped lace all round the hem and the words "Please Save me." On the left side, and black and purple metal toed boots. Her hair was now a dark navy blue, it always stuck out, had black tips at the end, and was at a medium length now. Emily was now 12 and next month would be her birthday. She closed her eyes tight, trying to hold back tears. Then she heard the sound of a door open and close meaning that Squee was down showering. Emily picked Mr. Samsa up by his thorax and sat the insect down gently on the couch. "Now don't you go anywhere. I think he would want you there too." Emily said depressed. Mr. Samsa lowered his back legs in a sitting position, like a dog. "Good." Emmy said as she walked out of the living room to the bathroom. "Time for a bath." Emmy said.

Squee had gotten a quick shower and changed out of his bloody clothes. Before he had been wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt, black jeans, and his blue metal toed boots. Now he was dressed in a black long sleeved shirt that changed saying and pictures, black gloves, dark navy jeans, and his boots. Squee was 16 now, and his hair had grown out some his hair was now in his face some and was dyed blue at the tips. Squee heard the shower running again meaning Emily was washing off the blood. Squee sighed and sat on his bed. He glanced over at one wall in his black painted room. The wall was completely covered in pictures, posters, and drawings, a art desk and lamp were against the wall as well. The pictures were all from years ago. When Squee was a small little Squeegee, as his father would've put it as. Squee was 8 or 10 at the time when most of those photos were taken, they were all of the three of them doing funny stupid things or watching Nny kill some sick bastard in the basement. Squee stood up and over to the art desk. Lying on the desk was a black leather book, his Die-ary, sticking out of the book was a old polaroid photo. Squee opened his Die-ary and picked up the photo. It was his favorite photograph, it was a photo of his 8th birthday that day Nny had given Squee his own Die-ary. Johnny and Squee were sitting on Squee's old window sill and just talking while Squee held Shmee and the Die-ary in his hands tightly. Nny had taken Squee to Bloaty's Pizza Hog. Even though he had killed the guy in the giant Bloaty the Pizza Hog costume, and SERIOUSLY PISSED OFF this one girl with purple spike like hair and a skull necklace to the point where she was chasing them around the restaurant a million times with a loaded shot gun. Till a boy with scythe like hair had tried to stop her and gotten himself shot in the head did they manage to escape, but still it was one of the most happiest memories Squee had. Just because Johnny had done it and all for him, sure it wasn't planned like it should've been, but it was still his happiest. Squee closed his eyes tightly, placed the photo back in it's place and closed the book. Squee grabbed a guitar case from the corner of the room and walked out into the living room waiting for Emily.

Emily got out of the shower while Squee was changing and walked into her room. Emily changed into a white and black striped top, her skirt was now white and had red splattered all around the hem to look like blood splatter and red around the elastic, she put on old blue jeans and her boots. Emmy sighed. Her room had changed over the years unlike the rest of the house. It was a mixture of black and purple, she had some furniture which consisted of a bed, a small dresser with a crack mirror and black curtains around it, a easel and a art desk and chair. She let out a small sob and sat on the floor with her back against her bed. "You miss him?" A small voice asked concerned. Emmy turned and faced three floating stuffed animals, her voices, Trish, Britney, and Shyly. Trish a floating green dog with makeup around her eyes and lips and black wings. Britney a blond cheerleader doll that had half her body stabbed into or burned, was floating with the power of pure evil bitch hate. Shyly was a Emo girl donkey with a long blue main and a torn up tail, who rarely talked. Emily stood and nodded at Trish. "Oh how I wish I could make the pain leave you my friend." Trish said sincere and rested her small black paw on her shoulder. "He was a wacko! A fucking prick! Wacky!" Britney insulted, instantly pissing Emily off. Emmy pulled out a knife and stabbed it into Britney's face, holding her into the wall. "YOU SHUT UP YOU FUCKING WHORE! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HOW I FEEL YOU BITCH!" Emily screamed at the doll. The doll grinned and stayed silent. Emily felt hot tears in her eyes and her frown cutting into her skin like a 1000 knives. Shyly stayed quiet but felt bad for Emily, being shy she didn't know how to speak out at all without either getting beaten or passing out from anxiety. "Emmy she's just being-" Trish started to say. "SHUT THE HELL UP TRISH IM IN NO MOOD FOR YOUR KNOW IT ALL RANTS!" Emily screamed tears about to fall from her eyes. Emily grabbed her black and grey back pack and a 3 pack of Cherry Fizz Wizz. Emmy walked out into the living room and up to Squee.

Squee looked at his sister sad face with Mr. Samsa on his shoulder. Emmy looked at Squee in tears. Squee stood up and hugged Emily. Emily let out another sob but quickly sucked it in. Squee slung his guitar case on his shoulder, making sure not to squish . Together Squee, Emily, and Mr. Samsa walked out to the back yard.

The backyard was like the front yard absent of snow, but not because millions of rotting corpses were under the ground. The two kids always made sure to shovel the snow out of this side of the yard. They walked towards a medium sized tree the only tree that ever blossomed. At the foot of the tree was a black marble grave stone. Still as smooth as the night it was planted, his name was readable and printed in brilliant cursive lettering. All that the grave said was "Here lies Johnny C. Beloved father and friend. We'll never forget you..." Both kids kneeled down in front of the grave. Emily placed the Cherry Fizz Whizz on the ground and unzipped her back pack. She pulled out a small thin black box. Squee pulled out one of the Cherry Fizz Whizzes out of the holder placed it next to the grave. "We remembered they were your favorite..." Squee said in a depressed tone. Emmy zipped her bag back up. She opened the box and pulled out a black rose. "I know you were never one for floral things... But I thought you'd like it cause it's black..." Emmy said her voice breaking as she places the rose in front of the grave stone. Squee looked at Emily in tears. He placed a hand on her shoulder. Squee sucked in a breath. "I-I want to give him something too." Squee said broken and opened his guitar case. He pulled out a midnight blue Gibson acoustic guitar. It was one of the only 2 guitars Squee actually owned. Squee pulled a piece of note book paper out of his boot and unfolded it on his pants leg. "I wrote this or you. I only regret that you'll never hear it in person." Squee said. He sucked in a breath and slowly exhaled it. He started strumming some small sad sounding notes on the guitar. The notes continued for a moment sounding almost exactly like they're tears had that one night all those years ago, that one night, the night they lost everything.

_Hey dad._

_I'm writing to you_

_Not to tell you_

_That I still hate you_

_Just to ask you_

_How you feel_

_And how we fell apart_

_How this fell apart_

Squee sang softly, trying to keep his emotions from making him breakdown in tears. Emily listened patiently hugging her knees to her chest with Mr. Samsa sitting on her knee.

_Are you happy out there_

_In this great wide world?_

_Do you think about your son?_

_Do you miss your little girl?_

_When you lay your head down_

_How do you sleep at night?_

_Do you even wonder if were alright?_

Squee paused for a moment to wipe his tears away. Emily inhaled a breath feeling her tears starting to slowly slide down her pale face, making her eyeliner and eyeshadow smear and run down her face. But she could care less if her makeup was messed up or not. She felt so sick and broken but no one cared whether she was or not.

_But were alright_

_Were alright_

Lightly strumming, Squee looked at the grave, he breathed in and out trying to calm himself to continue the song.

_It's been a long hard road_

_Without you by my side_

_Why weren't you there the nights that we cried?_

_You broke our mothers heart_

_You broke your children for life_

_It's not okay_

_But were alright._

_I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes_

_But those are just a long loss memory of mine_

_I've spent so many years learning how to survive_

_Now in writing just to let you know I'm still alive._

_The days I've spent cold so hungry_

_Were full of hate_

_I was so angry_

_The scars run deep in this tattooed body_

_There's things I'll take_

_To my grave_

_But I'm okay_

_I'm okay_

_It's been a long hard road_

_Without you by my side_

_Why weren't you there the nights that we cried?_

_You broke our mothers heart_

_You broke your children for life_

_It's not okay_

_But were alright._

_I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes_

_But those are just a long loss memory of mine_

_I've spent so many years learning how to survive_

_Now in writing just to let you know I'm still alive._

_I'm still alive._

_Sometimes I forgive_

_Sometimes I'll admit_

_That I miss you_

_Said I miss you_

_It's been a long hard road_

_Without you by my side_

_Why weren't you there the nights that we cried?_

_You broke our mothers heart_

_You broke your children for life_

_It's not okay_

_But were alright._

_I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes_

_But those are just a long loss memory of mine_

_I've spent so many years learning how to survive_

_Now in writing just to let you know I'm still alive._

Squee stopped strumming the guitar. He wiped his thumb and fore finger over his eyes. Trying to keep himself from crying. Emily whimpered slightly. "Go on." She hiccuped. Squee looked at Emmy and nodded. Strumming the notes once more he sang.

_And sometimes I forgive_

_And this time I'll admit_

_That I miss you..._

_I miss you..__._

He looked up at the star filled sky.

_"Hey Dad..."_ He sang and played the final guitar note.

Emily let out a shuttered breath and used her shirt sleeve to wipe her eyes. Squee wiped his eyes with his shirt, letting out a heart felt sob. Both teens looked back at the grave, Emily gently brushed her hand over his name. "I wish you were here... We miss you daddy but we've both been good and we haven't gotten caught... People are still as unpleasant as they were before you died... And there seems to be no end to people's prejudice or hate... But we'll make it..." Emily said her voice cracking slightly. Squee nodded as if he was looking at his fathers face instead of a tombstone. They stayed for a few more minutes just talking about old memories and enjoy the Cherry Fizz Whizzes. The sky turned black and the moon shown so bright and full this night. Once there Fizz Whizzes were finished. Squee put the guitar back in it's case and locked it. He stood up with the case on his shoulder. He took one step then turned to Emily who hadn't move from her crouched position. "Emmy? You coming?" Squee asked. Emmy nodded and stood up. She sighed and turned to face Squee. Squee looked at Emmy's sad eyes. Squee shook his head slightly and placed a hand in her shoulder and squeezed her shoulder. They walked back into there home leaving Mr. Samsa in the black gravestone.

Memories of the aftermath of their father's death filled them. Right after there father had died Child Protective Services had tried to take them from there home. But after about 70 of the CPS were killed/tortured they finally stopped coming. Afterwards things just got worse for the kids emotional health. They were more depressed then Johnny ever was after having a talk with Psychodoughboy. They had even tried killing themselves a year after Nny died. Pretty standard a rope hangman's noose, but when they both walked off there chairs holding hands, the ropes broke resulting in only large bumps on the head and incredibly sore and itchy necks. They had tried and tried and tried. Again and again hoping to die. But the soon realized it was no use, no matter what attempted at suicide they had tried, they just wouldn't die. They were still unsure as to why that couldn't die. But it didn't matter anymore, this was god's way of torturing them for absolutely no god damn reason.

The brother and sister went into there own rooms. Neither of them tired from the day. They were too full of pain and memories to sleep not this night. For though it did not matter if they slept or not, since both if them detested sleep much like their only parent. Both had developed insomnia as the years and depression grew, they both tried to be like Johnny in there own ways. Emily embraced the creative and hurt side her father had once possessed. The girl couldn't paint and draw quiet masterfully. She could rival any famous artist and better much like her father had done as a young man. Sadly the girl was very emotional and was very prone to mental breakdowns, a condition, she would often take medication for. They only kept the breakdowns from happening often, not eliminating them.

Truth both children had grown many mental problems and conditions. To many to even write. Squee could care less about his, the only one he was worried about was his sisters mental health. He spared no expense for her medication, he even payed for the therapist she saw 4 times a week, none helped though. No treatment, and no medication could help stop the girls pain, it only numbed it and to an extent, the only thing that stopped it was killing. She would do it not just because they deserved it, just to find a way out of this horrible horrible pain.

Emily laid on her side in field position. She didn't even bother to change out of her clothes. She only pulled off her boots and sat them by the door. She stayed silent, she didn't dare move. She just laid on her bed, feeling as if she was being watched by a million inhuman eyes, she felt so exposed and naked. Even though she was covered by the bleak darkness of the shadows that were covering her room. She felt so alone... She felt as though she had been raped. Although she had NEVER really experienced such a devastating thing. This feeling was so close to it. It made her sick and she felt as though she would projectile vomit out of every orfice any minute, if this feeling stayed any longer, she couldn't bear it.

Taking no time to spare she ran to the bathroom. Her body lurched forward into the white porcelain bowl. She coughed once she felt her stomach had calmed itself, for the moment, then she felt a gentle rubbing sensation on her back. She turned and faced her brothers worried face. Emily sighed then her body lurched out again, more violently then the first. Squee moved Emily's navy blue hair and held it out of the way in a gentle fist and rubbed her back as she lost her stomach in the toilet. "Easy Emmy easy." Squee said as Emily finished. Squee let go Emily's hair, stood up, and filled a small cup full of water. Emily coughed and slumped against the wall next to the toilet. Squee handed Emily the cup. "Here drink this. It'll help." He said concern in his tone. Emily took the cup with both hands and drank steadily. Squee placed his hand on Emily's forehand and gently felt her cheeks with the back of his fingers. "Your really warm Emmy. What did you do?" Squee asked worriedly as Emily swallowed. "I don't know. I was on my bed and then I felt sick and I ran in here." Emmy said. Squee ran his fingers through Emily's hair, petting her, trying to keep her comforted. "Go sleep on the couch. That way I can get to you quicker in case you get sick again." Squee instructed stern. Emmy shook her head. "No it was just once. I promise I won't get sick again." Emmy said. "No Emmy your really warm and pale. Go on the couch now." Squee ordered stern. Emily sighed and slowly stood up and walked a even slower pace to the living room. Squee sighed and flushed the toilet. He walked out into the living room as Emily laid on the couch watching TV.

Squee walked over to the kitchen area of the room, opened the pulled out a cup and two bottles. He mixed the contents of the two bottles, Jasmine tea and Liquid Pukeatoyl, into the cup and added hot water. He took the cup over to Emily. "Here drink this and only this no food." He said handing her the medicine tea. "Ok." Emily said sitting up taking the cup. She took one sip. "Eww it taste worse than piss!" Emily gagged. Making Squee chuckle. "How would you know what piss tastes like?" Squee chuckled. "We've had some pretty fucked up childhoods if you hadn't noticed Todd." Emily said. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she took another swig of the tea. Emily coughed. "Ugh you didn't have any coffee?" She asked wiping her mouth. Squee shook his head. "No. Were all out of black coffee beans and bread. We'll have to go to the store tomorrow." Squee said. Emily was silent and lightly sipped her piss tea. Squee smiled slightly and rubbed her head. "You stay out here and holler if you need me." Squee said. "Okay?" He asked. "Ok." Emily said in a small voice, paying more attention to the TV. Squee chuckled lightly. "Good night Emily... I love you." Squee said as he was about to enter his room. "Loves you too." Emily said back.

Squee shut the door but made sure to keep his door cracked. Squee sat at his art desk and looked outside of his slightly boarded up window. Looking up at the night sky. His mind wandering to many things. The main his past. His past in the beginning was very very horrible. Countless alien abductions, bullying, teasing, and all around pain made his childhood an endless nightmare. All of the horrors and evil he saw, constantly, nearly mentally scarred him. "Just think of me as your own personal Trauma- Sponge.." Shmee's words repeated themselves in his skull. Squee let out a sharp growl. Remembering the evil bear that had made his childhood a living hell. Johnny was right all those years ago. Shmee had lied to Squee, constantly, about everything. It was true the that stuffed piece of cloth was as he had said a "Trauma-Sponge." But he wasn't really trying to help Squee at all. All he was doing was trying to do was absorb the innocence Squee had once had as a frightened boy. Apparently had more than any other child on the Earth. He still had some left but it was very limited. Once Squee had realized the stuffed bear's trickery he burned him, along with his old house, he burned everything to ground. To Squee it meant rebirth; he felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders, he wasn't afraid anymore, there was no reason to be afraid. That night Squee had left his old childhood and entered a new one with Nny. One where he was actually cared for and he cared back. Squee's thoughts were broken by the phone ringing. Squee turned his head and picked up the phone off his desk. "Weird no one ever calls here?" Squee thought. "Hello? Hmm um no haven't seen her sorry. Bye." Squee said and hung up. "Dumbass cops." Squee breathed. Squee then felt a gust of wind hit the back of his head. He turned and saw a Cherry Freezy on his desk. "Nice." Squee said and took a sip of the Freezy. He then noticed a note on the Freezy. The note said only. "I thought a midnight snack would cheer you up. M." Squee smiled a small smiled and sipped the Frezzy while drawing a picture of a angel with a axe in her hand.

It may have been 8 years since that night and pain is ever lasting. You shall not feel bad for them though they will soon realize truth, and will unexpectedly gain back what they've been denied. The love of a family.

* * *

**Sad and sweet at the same time. **

**So now you see that Emily and Squee are murders just like Johnny did, although Emily seems to suffer from severe depression and tramua.**

**If your wondering who left Squee the Frezzy that'll be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Also the song is "Emotionless" by Good Charlotte, it seemed pretty close to matching Squee's feeling about Nny as a father figure in my mind.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3 New friends

**Well I had a few more ideas for this so here's part 1 of chapter 3.**

**This one was more fun to do then the others, this chapter and the next one kinda give more of a relief from the childrens pain.**

**I dont own JtHM or Squee just Emily and this story.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Storm clouds rolled in over this small and bleak city. The rain fell as if the angels in heaven were weeping. Now that may seem like a sweet tale be told, but not for these 2 poor children. For they knew different. These two, a brother and sister, knew that in heaven everything was like here on Earth only filthier according to there father. "Everything looked like crap and God was a rude little man." He had told them. Sadly this is not a tale of the past, but of the present on this raining morning.

* * *

_No POV_

Emily was staring at the ceiling. She had gotten bored of the TV and wasn't allowed to move from that one spot on the couch. So it was either staring at the ceiling or nothing. Emily closed her eyes, all she could think of was her father, Johnny, it always hurt her to think of him. She had always blamed herself for everything that had happened that night. The monsters, the rain, everything she believed was her fault and hers alone. Tears started to form in Emily's eyes. She grabbed hair tightly in her hands, wanting to just kick and scream at God for taking her father away. She knew it wouldn't help or bring him back, but it would only numb her pain some.

Emily sighed. "Damn you God... Damn you to your own fucking Hell..." Emily hissed hugging a couch pillow. Squee then walked out of his bedroom, still in the same clothes he ha on the night before. "Still cursing out God?" Squee asked Emmy. "Yes." She hissed slightly. "You know that doesn't help." Squee said. "Well you told me I'm not allowed to try and kill Pepito anymore so it's either this or I rip the fucker's horned head off." Emmy growled. Squee sighed. "Emmy it's not your fault or God's or Pepito's fault dad died. Shit just happens and like all the other whiny piss bags that inhabit this shit hole we just have to accept it, no matter how much we don't want to." Squee said cooly. Emily's normal emerald green eyes started turning red, full of rage and anger, she jumped off the couch and landed right in front of Squee. She looked at Squee straight in the eye, her eyes full of fiery rage, "Then explain this to me mister smartass! If your saying we should move on, then why haven't you? Your just as fucked up about this as I am! Hell your worse than me but rarely ever show it! I know your suppose to be the responsible one in all this... But how's not showing your feelings helping set a good example for ME! Huh? Huh? I HATE the world!" Emily ranted. Sque tried to keep himself from laughing. Emily was EXACTLY like Johnny, she looked like him, killed like him, hell she even almost sounded like him when she got angry, the only thing that was different about her was she was a girl, her emotional problems, and the fact that her eyes were green instead of the hazel Johnny had. "Emmy *chuckle* Calm down. Listen-" Squee started to say. But the boy couldn't keep his laughter in. Emily rolled her eyes as Squee was laughing his ass off on the floor. "Get on with it!" She hissed. Squee calmed down "Okay. As I was saying." Squee said standing back up and clearing his throat. "Emily I'm not saying that we should move on cause we'll never forget dad. All I am saying is that it's not your fault... Nothing could've stopped anything that happened that night, Emily, not me not you. Even if we could we wouldn't of been able to stop the inevitable, and your right I don't show my feelings. But I have to set some sort of example for you." Squee said wisely. Emily sighed. Her anger and rage killed off by Squee's wise words. Squee hugged Emily and Emmy hugged back.

"Go to your room and get your crap straighten up." Squee said after letting go of Emily. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Probably Pepito." Squee said as he turned to get the door. Squee opened the door and it was indeed Pepito. Pepito had grown over the years, he was now over 6'3, he had black hair that went down his neck and covered his horns, he had gotten a slightly tan complexion, but he never lost that red pure evil blood color in his eyes. All around he was handsome. Pepito had on a black t shirt with a red dress shirt over it and a brown pilot jacket on, black jeans, and boots, he still wore his egyptian ankh medallion. "Hey Amigo." Pepito greeted. "Morning." Squee said turning allowing Pepito to enter. "Hope you don't mind Amigo but I had stopped and got your little sister something." Pepito said then pointed his thumb to the door. "HII TODD!" A hyper voice greeted loudly. Squee glared at Pepito mouthing "_I hate you_." Pepito mouthed "_I know_." back to him. The voice belonged to Mary, Emily's best friend, a hyper crazy screams worse then a cat on crack type of girl. "EMMY!" Mary called and ran up to Emily and squeezed all the air out of the poor girl in a tight bone crushing hug. "Mary! I'm going to destroy you if you don't let me go right now!" Emmy hissed. "Oh. Sorry." Mary apologized putting the girl down. "Thank you." Emily growled dusting her clothes off of any rain water. "Come on." Mary said turning to the door. "Come on where?" Emily asked/growled. "You and Todd are going with us to Blacky Mall." Pepito said with some hate towards Emily. (**AN** **Girl nearly tried to kill him once or twice or three times.) **"What? Pepito were not-" Squee started to say. "No your BOTH COMING! Bitch and fuss all you want your coming." Pepito ordered sternly. "Who died and made you king?" Emily hissed. "Shut your mouth little bitch!" Pepito growled. "Horned ugly ass toad!" Emily growled back. Pepito formed a ball of dark energy in his hand and Enily pulled a scythe off the wall. "DROP IT BOTH OF YOU! OR I'LL STAB KNIVES UP BOTH OF YOUR ANUSES!" Squee threatened cold with a pair of Korean slicer knives in his hands. Squee glanced over at Pepito then Emily as they were putting there weapons down. "Good, and NO Pepito were not going with you to Blacky Mall." Squee said. "Why not?" Pepito asked annoyed. "Emily's sick." Squee said pointing to Emmy with his thumb. "She looks fine to me. Besides Amigo there's a new CD coming out and a sale going on at Guitar World." Pepito said. "Hmmm. Tempting but still no." Squee said. Squee turned and walked over to the fridge. Pepito grinned evilly. "Oh well I guess I'll just tell Marcy you can't come." Pepito said with fake sadness in his voice. Squee looked over at Pepito with a frown. "She was really hoping of seeing you again... But since you **DON'T** want to go." Pepito said still faking turning as if he was going to walk out the door. Squee sighed and looked over at Emmy. He nudged his head over to where Pepito and Mary were standing at by the door. Emily sighed then nodded. Squee smiled a small smile then sighed. "Okay." He sighed defeated. Pepito grinned.

(**AN The ride to the mall was quiet and uneventful**.)

Once the 4 made it to the mall. "Oh fuck." Emily said as they entered the mall. "The shithole that is humanity!" She groaned loudly. Not that anyone payed any attention. Pepito rolled his eyes as Squee snickered. Mary giggled. Emmy rolled her eyes at Mary. "Okay you two listen. Me and Squee are going to Guitar World and CD Cesspool. Need us, and please don't, go there." Pepito hissed. Emily and Mary stuck there tongues out at him. Then ran up the stairs before Pepito could catch them.

-The girls-

Emily and Mary ran up the stairs after sticking there tongues out at Pepito. They thought he was right behind him, he wasn't, they didn't stop till...

**BAM! **

**WHAP! **

**Oof!**

-Emmy's POV-

"Jesus fucking Christ can you watch where you're going?" I hissed to whoever I had slammed into.** (AN By the way I don't mean to offened anyone with the cursing just saying.)** "I don't think I was the one that wasn't watching where they were going." A boy said a bit confused. I looked at him. He had black and blue streaked hair that covered some of his face, tan skin, he also had different colored oval shaped eyes the left one was a dark lavender, the right a grayish blue. What I thought was odd was that he was wearing a dress but it was long at the end and it was a dark navy blue color, and the sleeves were a light tannish brown. He also had a cracked red oval on the front of his dress thing, black leggings, and boots. "I thought girls wear dresses?" I asked raising a eyebrow at the strange boy. "Pffht it is not a dress. It's a uniform." the boy said sounding insulted as he stood up. "Srry "solider"." I said sarcastically standing up dusting myself off. "I am not a solider I am a terrorist. Leader cringe when they hear of my presence girl!" The boy said sounding all high and mighty. "Hey "girl" here, got a name Mr. Smartass." I growled. "Might I ask what that name is?" He asked "innocently". "Why don't you go to hell?" I asked annoyed walked past him towards Goth and Beyond. "Why don't you pull your skirt out of your pants?" He asked with a smirk. I turned and looked down at the back of my pants. My skirt was indeed stuffed down my pants. I felt my face flush as I quickly pulled the back of my shirt down to cover my ass. "**YOU-YOU PERVERTED PRICK!**" I screamed at the boy. "Hey just thought I let you know." He smirked. My face was starting to turn a deeper red, not from embarrassment but HATE, "Who the Fuck is this guy?" I thought. I growled and started stomping down to Goth and Beyond. Only to be stopped by the kid. "Get the hell out of my way!" I hissed as I ran pass him.

But he kept stopping me. Then when I was only a few inches from stepping into my safe zone Goth and Beyond. HE stopped me again. "Oh for the love of god would you leave me alone!" I screamed at him. "Hmm not very "lady like" are you?" He asked with a smirk as he blocked me from trying to enter the store. I glared at him. "Lady like" this!" I hissed and kicked him. But he dodged my kick with a fast jump and landed faster than anything I've ever seen right in front of me. Unable to think or say anything, I said this like a idiot. "Whoa..." I breathed. "What never seen a kid that can run?" He asked still smirking no now it was a grin. I growled. "No. Ever seen a girl that can bite?" I hissed and tried to chomp onto the kid's arm.

But he had quickly turned out of my bite range and I was about to fall on the floor, flat on my face, "_**Shit**_!" I thought. Then I felt arms around my neck and shoulders. I turned to face the kid again. This was **WAY** too close for my comfort zone, and **I DID NOT WANT TO BE ANYWHERE NEAR THAT BOY! **"Dont worry. I got ya." He said faking being nice again. **"Get! Off! Of! Me! NOW!" **I screamed and tried to pry his arms off of me, my anxiety taking over me. "Nah. Don't feel like it. Besides you never answered me." He said grinning. **"FUCK YOU! GET OFF ME OR I'LL SCREAM!"** I screamed. "What you think you've been doing for the past 10 minutes?" The boy asked me not letting go. "Being assaulted by a creepy Jimmy stalker!" I growled. "I know no Jimmy but I am no stalker girl. All I want to know is your name and I'll let you go." He said cool and collective. "Right this down. Fuck you!" I said and used my left hand to punch the kid in the face. He stopped my punch easily. "What?" I asked shocked. "I have many talents little girl." He said. "Is one of them being a stalker?" I asked and used my right arm to elbow him. He stopped that too his other hand. Seeing that he didn't have his arms around me anymore I used my foot to kick my self away from the boy. "Hah!" I mocked expecting him to have toppled over into a heap. To my surprise he was standing, sore from my kick, but still standing. I looked at him wide eyed. My anxiety and paranoia growing more and more dangerously high. I reached into my jacket sleeve for my knife but it wasn't in there. "Shit! I left my knives at home!" I scolded myself mentally. "Get away from me!" I hissed not showing him any fear. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." He said cooly. "Yea that's what they all say!" I hiss. "What who says?" He asked. "Doesn't matter now get out of my way!" I hissed. "Man your more stubborn then my robot." He said with a laugh. I growled. This was driving into a highly agitated state. I just wanted this boy gone. "Just leave!" I hissed. "Nope. Name first then I leave." He smirked. **"Go. To. Hell. I. Will. Never. Tell. You. My. Name!" **I hissed. "Then I guess I'll never leave you alone." He smirked. I was about ready to beat the shit out of the boy. Then I thought. "Wait. He can run. But I pray he can't jump." I grinned and ran back towards where I came a bit. He was still standing in my way grinning as if he had one some sort of prize. I bolted as fast as I could, wearing steel toed boots, I jumped and lifted my legs up like I was doing a cannon ball into a pool. I felt a tug behind me as I was landing into the store. I turned and saw that my skirt was pulled out of my pants. My face turned red and I glared up to where the boy was. Only he wasn't there. I looked and saw that he was running far from where I was now standing. **"YEA YOU BETTER RUN YOU LITTLE PERVERTED ASSHOLE!" **I screamed. I let out a sharp growl. "There you are!" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned and faced Mary. "Where the hell have you been?" I asked annoyed. "Who was that? That boy you were with?" She asked. "A perverted boy who nearly raped me now answer my fucking question!" I hissed. Mary seemed to blush and looked down from me. "Well..."

-Mary's POV-

Me and Emily ran up the stairs away from Pepito. I was giggling like mad. Too much sugar on my cereal this morning. I heard a thud behind me but kept running past people till

**BAM!**

**WHOP!**

**Oof!**

I slammed into someone. "Ow!" I said rubbing my head. "You okay?" I heard a voice asked. I looked up at a boy with black hair that stuck out at all angles like Emmy's, pale skin, and light brown eyes, he was wearing a black shirt with red splattered on the front, black jeans, and boots. He helped me up. I was silent, nervous, for some reason. "Wait I'm never nervous." I thought. "Well at least your ok." He said. "Thanks..." I said. "No problem." He said cool like. "I-I'm Mary." I said trying to sound like my older sister Annabelle. But it didn't work. "Carter. Carter Membrane." Carter said walking past me a bit, I followed. "Like that famous scientist?" I asked. "Yea..." He said cold. We were silent then a gust of wind blew by us and a guy came running. I couldn't see him. "Carter meet me at the hideout! **NOW**!" a voice shouted. "Um Mary I got to go. Sorry." Carter said. "Oh." I said as he started following the other guy. "Well bye for now." I said my hyper self taking over.** "YEA YOU BETTER RUN YOU LITTLE PERVERTED ASSHOLE!"** I heard Emily scream. I turned she was in Goth and Beyond. "Ooh yay!" I said and ran into the store right up to Emily.

* * *

**Okay I think we can all tell who the boy that had messed with Emmy was.**

**If you don't read the stories Meet Tok and Waking the Demon THEN you'll get what.**

**Also a note on WtD I am going to post another chapter soon.**

**Oh and if you want to know what Tok or Carter look like go to my DA profile DarknessGaVeMEWINGS6 theres pics there.**

**Please reviwew.**


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2, Dating

**I'm glad one person enjoys my work. **

**So here's Don't Close Your Eyes Part two of chapter 3**

**This is the more funny side and also a sadden way of the story enjoy.**

**I do NOT own JtHM or SQUEE charcters only Emily and Mary.**

* * *

-Normal POV-

"... And then I ran in here after you." Mary explained. "Your lucky that dude didn't try to grab you if he was friends with that creep." Emily said while pointing at Mary. "I dunno he was kinda cute." Mary said. Emily looked at Mary wide eyed then gave her a swift slap to the face. "What the hell was that for?" Mary growled. "Your talking Insane girl! Insane! And usually I'm the crazy one!" Emmy said. "What's it to you Emmy?" Mary hissed. "Your my friend and I'm gonna protect you! I don't have a good feeling about those two." Emmy said. "Your paranoid." Mary said. "That maybe true. But that guy I was just with, gives me the fucking creeps. Like Jimmy stalker guy creeps!" Emmy said. Mary looked at Emmy a bit surprised. "That bad?" Mary asked. Emily nodded. "Ok then we'll stay away from them." Mary said. Emmy sighed. Then they started looking through clothing racks. "Um Emmy?" Mary said. "What?" Emmy hissed. "Um there's a note on your but." Mary said confused pointing to Emmy's backside. Emmy turned and looked down. A folded up piece of paper was tapped to the hem of her skirt. Emmy swiped the note off her skirt and unfolded it. "Emily's your name I see. Cute name for a cute girl. P.S. My names Tok." The note read. Emily's eye twitched as she read the note then tore up the note in a fit of rage. "What did it say?" Mary asked. "Nothing important." Emmy hissed and tossed the bits of paper in a near by waste basket.

* * *

-The boys-

Pepito growled as the girls ran up the steps. "Just drop it." Squee sighed. Pepito sighed trying to get his anger under control. The two friends walked past people that were going the opposite direction. "So where you want to go first?" Squee asked. "I'm going to Rot Topic for a bit. I'm "expected" over there." Pepito said grinning. Squee grinned a bit too. Pepito had started helping his father with his soul "collecting" when they had entered Junior High. Back then was a hard time. Squee supposed that if he didn't have Emily or Pepito he'd be dead or in a funny farm by now. Right after Nny had died Pepito had let Squee and Emily live with him for almost 3 months. They were both so broken and depressed, that neither of them even bothered to move for a year. It had gotten so bad, that Pepito had to tutor Squee just so he could past the 8th grade. He had nothing but gratitude towards the Anti Christ although he still had no idea how to thank him. "I know where your gonna go." Pepito said with a smirk. "Shut up man, it ain't like that." Squee said. "Yea right." Pepito smirked. The two friends stopped at a store. It was a small cafe called "Arrow Cafe", but it was so small and noticeable rarely anyone went there. The two boys looked inside. Standing at the counter was a girl with platinum blond hair that was died black at the tips, she had black rectangular shaped glasses that covered sky blue eyes. Squee felt his cheeks starting to flush. The girls name was Marceline or Marcy for short, and had a crush on her since he first saw her in the 6th grade. "Hey Amigo. Tell Marcy you think she's hot." Pepito said in a suducing tone. Squee started turning red, "What? No!" Squee said blushing slightly. "Girls love to hear that there hot!" Pepito said sultry while grinning. "Will you shut the hell up she'll hear you!" Squee hissed his blush turning a darker red. Pepito laughed then turned and started running down the other side of the mall. "Good luck Squee!" Pepito called as he ran farther away from the cafe. Squee exhaled a breath trying to regain his composure before entering the shop. Once the redness had left Squee's face he walked into the coffee shop.

* * *

The door opened with the sound of small bells, signaling, telling the girl that someone was entering the store. Marcy turned and faced Squee as he walked in. "Hey Todd." She greeted with a wave. Squee returned it and walked up to the counter. "Hey Marcy." Squee said as he took a seat. "Hey, whats up how ya been?" She asked as she grabbed two cups. "Not that good..." Squee said with a slight sigh. "Awh I'm sorry. What's wrong?" Marcy asked with general concern. "Nothing it's just... Last night was the 8th anniversery of when my father died." Squee said tiredly. "Oh I'm sorry." Marcy said bring over two cups of coffee on a small tray. "It's okay." Squee said. Marcy handed him a small cup of coffee. "Thanks." Squee said taking the cup. "Were you close?" Marcy asked cautiosly. "Heh. Close as can be..." Squee said with a small grin. Then it quickly faded. "You know... He wasn't my _real _father, but my real dad hates my guts so it didn't matter." Squee said as Marcy lightly sipped her coffee where as Squee hadn't even touched his cup. "But I think if I was born into another family, I think it would've been his, because all he ever did was take care of me and my little sister. He loved us both..." Squee said trying to show a fake smile eventhough inside his heart was breaking. "He loved both of us till he was put into his grave.." Squee said feeling as though he was going to breakdown any second.

Something wrapped around Squee and held him tightly. Squee looked up and saw Marcy hugging his back. "What's that for?" Squee asked. A bit confused by the gentleness of her actions. "I'm sorry I hurt you Todd. I didn't mean to." Marcy said letting go of Todd so he could face her. "It's okay. You didn't know and it's not that bad. I still got Emily and she's a handfull all her own." Squee said with a small smirk. Marcy giggled some. "That's good." Marcy said. Squee nodded then blushed slightly, Marcy felt her face flush slightly as well. Silence filled the small shop for a few moments. "So... Uh Marcy do you want to go someplace with me?" Squee asked nervously. Marcy looked at him then thought for a moment. Squee's stomach twisted into millions of knots and flip and flop all around his body cavity as he waited for an answer. "Depeneds where?" Marcy asks. "The Bloody Ream." Squee said a bit defensive. "Hmmmm.." Marcy hummed as she thought. Squee growing more and more nervous than a thief would be after stealing the Hope Diamond. "Okay." Marcy said. Squee breathed out a sigh of relief as his stomach was untangling itself. "But how should I get there? My cars impounded." Marcy said. "I could pick you up. It's just going to be me and Emily." Squee said. Marcy nodded okay then. Come and get me around 6." Marcy said a bit shy. "I will." Squee said. "Okay." Marcy said. They heard swift banging of glass. Both teens and saw Pepito standing at the glass front window of the shop. He knocked again and pointed to Squee. "We got to go!" He mouthed. Squee looked at his watch. "Damn I got to go. So 6 right?" Squee asked. Marcy nodded. " Good I'll get you then. See ya." Squee said and hurried out the door to his mexican compradree.

* * *

The two walked back down the the center of the mall to pick up the girls. "So." Pepito said slick. "So?" Squee asked mometarily confused. "Come on Amigo tell me. Did you ask her?" Pepito asked. Squee sighed and lightly nodded. Pepito grinned. "Alright Amigo got himself a hussy!" Pepito cheered. "She's not like that." Squee hissed. "You never know all Senoritas are different." Pepito said. "Still she's not like that." Squee said as they approached the center. The two approached Emily and Mary who were sitting over by the Foodcourt sharing some french fries and a large Poop soda. "Hey Todd." Emily greeted as her brother and the Anti Christ approached them.

"Hey Sis." Todd said as he sat next to Emmy. "Hey Todd, Pepito whatcha guys get at the stores?" Mary asked her usual hyper and happy self. "I got drumsticks and the app cords we need, and Squee got himself a girlfriend." Pepito said with a smirk. "Ooh!" Mary cooed excitedly. "It's nothing. It's just a date." Squee said and took a sip of the soda. Then his eyes suddenly went wide and Squee did a spit take. "What?" Emily asked._ "_**I GOT A DATE WITH MARCELINE!"** Squee said sounding a bit shocked and somewhat afaid. Emmy looked at Pepito and Mary then back at Squee. _"What's so bad about that_?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! **

**Anyways yes my IZ OC's Tok and Carter are in this. **

**Toksorta trys to mess with Emily and always gets on her nerves. **

**Carter on the other hand well... He's a loner mostly... So he don'[t talk much.**

**They might be in other chapter's coming soon.**

**PS I do know Marceline is the name of that chick from Adventure Time, I just really like the name and that's why the girl has it she's in no way the Marceline from that show.**

**Anyway review and enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 4 Little Girl

**Well since everyone's been waiting on pins and needles here's chapter 4.**

**This is just more about Emily and Squee and there siblingship. (God that sound weird.)**

**I don't own anything except for Emily and Marceline.**

**Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

After a quick ride back to the house. Squee was pacing while Emily sat on the couch. "I don't understand. Why's going a date with Marcy got you so wigged out? I thought you had a crush on this chick since Elementary Skool?" Emilly asked. Squee sighed. "I do." He said. "Then why are you freaking out over nothing?" Emmy asked. "It's not nothing Emmy!" Squee growled back. "Then what is it cause I sure as hell don't get it?" Emmy asked a bit irritated. Squee sighed. "You remember how dad was always alone? How we had no mom?" Squee asked. Emmy nodded. "Yea but what's that have to do with you going out with Marcy?" Emmy asked. "Cause the last time dad actually went on a date it Uh was bad..." Squee said. "Bad how? Was the girl gross?" Emily asked. Squee chuckled. "No. But you remember the doughboys right?" Squee asked. Emmy nodded and growled remembering the styrofoam cut outs that used to make their father suicidal or more insane and psychotic. "Well they made him try and kill the girl he was with, they said he was "Immortalizing the Moment" by doing so, in the end the girl lived kicked dad's ass and left." Squee said laying his hands on the back of his head and leaning against the wall. "Afterwards when Dad came back from heaven and hell the first time. He tried "apologizing" to the girl in his own way. But she didn't forgive him. Dad never really got over it." Squee said. Emmy nodded and stood up. "I get it now." Emmy said with a snap. "Your worried that what happened to dad and that girl will happen again. Squeegee it won't happen." Emmy said. "How you know?" Squee asked. "1 although you want to be your not blood related to dad so his form of mental psychosis ain't in your veins. 2 that happened 10 YEARS AGO! 3. **CHANGE YOUR SHIRT, BRUSH YOUR HAIR, WARSH YOUR BOOTS AND GO GET MARCY!"** Emily ordered the last part. Squee glared at Emmy. "Who died and made you the older sibling in this family?" Squee growled crossing his arms. "You, when you told me you had a date with Marceline. Now do like I told you!" Emily said while shoving Squee to his bedroom. "Emmy!" Squee said clearly agitated. "Shut the hell up!" Emmy hissed while pushing Squee into his room. Emmy crossed her arms and sat on the floor in the hallway.

Squee came out a minute later. He was wearing a grey and black striped shirt, his trench coat, black jeans and his steal toed boots. "See now you look good." Emmy said. Squee rolled his eyes. "What time is it?" Squee asked. Emmy looked at the clock in the kitchen. "5:38. What time you have to get Marcy?" Emmy asked. "Half an hour." Squee said picking his black switch blade up and his Smily faced knife up. "You might want to go now." Emmy suggested. Squee looked at Emmy while he hid the Smily faced knife in his coat sleeve. "Aren't you going with me?" Squee asked. "It's a date Squeegee not a family picnic. Just go I got crap to do here." Emmy said with a small smile. Squee sighed. "Alright but do me a favor before I leave." Squee said and walked past Emmy into the kitchen. "Like what?" Emmy asked as Squee pulled out a small green pill bottle. "Oh god." Emmy whined. "Want me to go on this date? Take your medication." Squee said giving Emily the bottle. She hissed at it but took the plastic container. Emily walked over to the fridge and pulled out a Cherry Brain Freezy. She opened the pill case and took out a small red pill. "Bottoms up." Emmy gagged and swallowed the pill and took a sip of the Frezzy. "All gone?" Squee asked. Emmy nodded. "Open up." Squee said. Emily opened her mouth. "Move your tongue left." Squee said. Emmy slid her tongue left. "Right." Squee said. She did as she was told. "Good girl." Squee said and rubbed her head. "What am I a puppy?" Emmy asked crossing her arms. "Hehe your mischievous like a puppy." Squee chuckled. Squee kissed the top of Emmy's head. "Be good okay." Squee said while rubbing Enmy's head. "Yea yea." Emmy said and walked past Squee to the living room. "And you make sure to be good and not get Marcy pregnant." Emmy said with a smirk. "Whoa I don't think it's gonna go that far!" Squee said blushing slightly. "Yea right! You wish it would go that way!" Emmy taunted and ran down to the basement laughing. Squee sighed and walked out the door to the grey piece of shit car. Got in and drove off to get Marcy.

(Basement)

"Hahahahaha!" Emmy laughed as she ran down the stairs of the almost bottomless basement. "You should've seen his face he so wish that would happen!" Emmy giggled at Trish. "Hehe men all want that of wish they don't ubderstand." Trish said. "I guess." Emmy said and spin around. Emmy jumped down to the bottom of one fleet of steps and entered the room. "Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom." Emmy sang as she went through the boxes of weapons and Halloween Decorations. "Let's see. No. No. No! No!" Emmy hissed growing annoyed tossing various weapons and items arye. "Where the fuck is it!" Emmy exclaimed. "Looking for this?" A bitchy voice taunted. Britney was gloating infront of her with a hack saw in her half charred half pom pom covered hand. "Give it to me." Emmy hissed. The doll did so and floated next to Emmy as she walked out of the room. Trish rested on her shoulder. Emmy walked over to the next room.

Inside were an assortment of victims all different races, ages, and genders. That didn't matter though not to this young maniac. Emmy smiled maniacally and walked past a few that were strutted up from the ceiling in straight jackets or were nailed in place by 10 in nails, that Squee had found at a old construction sight, Emmy walked over to a old CD player that was against the wall. "Hmmm hmmm hmmm." She hummed a little tune while grabbing a CD off the table that was next to the player. She pulled a blue CD out of the case and placed it carefully in the player. Standing on the tip of her boots, she pressed play, then turned, listing to the small tune that sounded like old 1910 show tunes at first. I grinned and pulled out my Smiley face knife out of my pocket.

_"Little Girl. Little Girl why are you crying?" _

_"Inside your resteless soul your heart is dying." _

_"Little One. Little one your soul is purging." _

_"Of all the razor blades your blood is surging." _

I giggled some and turned to the deranged fucks that were before me. "One things for sure!" I called. "This is gonna hurt you way less than me!" I shouted and sliced and diced the loons to small piece of found beef. Trish was hiding under my shirt to avoid getting splattered by blood. Britney just looked unhappy about the fact I kill.

_"Run away! From the river to the street!" _

_"And find yourself with your face in the gutter!"_

_"Your a stray for the savation army!'_

_"There is no place like home!"_

_"When you got no place to go!"_

I sliced a man that looked like judge chin and lower mouth off then I slammed him in the wall where his face splattered like paintballs. Speaking of which I shot 2 rounds of paint balls into a man's ears, the force of the paint balls hitting his ears, ruptured his eardrums and tore all the way into his skull and some even hit the brain. So the whole time he was screaming "**OH GOD I CAN'T HEAR SOMEBODY HELP ME JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" **IT WAS AWESOME! Then I did sort of a extended version of this one kill I had seen in a horror movie called Friday the 14th Mason takes Georgina. In the movie Mason keeps bludaging this one girl reapetitilly with a cast iron frying pan. Only difference is I used 2 and smashed the women's face into a mushy pancake. Blood and skull bits were everywhere.

_"Little Girl, Little girl your life is calling."_

_"The charlatans and saints of your abandon."_

_"Little One, Little one the sky is falling."_

_"Your lifeboat of deception is now sailing."_

_"In the wake all the way."_

_"No rhyme or reason."_

_"Your bloodshot eyes."_

_"Will show your heart of treason."_

_"Little Girl, Little girl you dirty liar."_

_"You're just a junkie preaching to the choir."_

_"Run away! From the river to the street!" _

_"And find yourself with your face in the gutter!"_

_"Your a stray for the savation army!'_

_"There is no place like home!"_

_"When you got no place to go!"_

_"The traces of blood."_

_"Always follow you home."_

_"Like the mascara tears."_

_"From your getaway."_

_"Your walking with blisters."_

_"And running with shears."_

_"So unholy."_

_"Sister of grace."_

_"Run away! From the river to the street!" _

_"And find yourself with your face in the gutter!"_

_"Your a stray for the savation army!'_

_"There is no place like home!"_

After all the people in the room were killed, which in this case was only 4, were dead. I turned the music off and put the CD back in it's case. I walked out of the room with a cheshire cat grin on my face. "You know your a slave too." Britney hissed. "What? No I'm not!" I growled at her. "Yes you are." She scoffed. "NO IM NOT!" I growled. "Then tell me this. Why are you killing all those people? Is it to feed the wall monster? Come on your a fucking slave just like your daddy was!" Britney said grinning a inhuman grin. "YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M KILLER TO HONOR MY DAD FOR WHO WAS A FATHER AND A DAMN GOOD ONE! I AM NOT FEEDING ANY BLOODY WALK MONSTER AND I'M A SLAVE TO NO ONE YOU BITCH, ESPECIALLY NOT TO YOU OR YOUR MOTH EATEN FUCKS YOU CALL FRIENDS!" Emily acre he'd and quickly stomped up the stairs. "NO SUCH THING YOULL REALIZE IT SOON FREE WILL IS NONEXISTENT YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN SLAVE!" Britney screamed as Emily ran up the stairs.

Emmy made it up only 2 flights of stairs when tears stung her eyes like an open sore. Once she reached the living room; she fell to her knees sobbing. Trish and Shylly floated up to her with looks of concern and sadness. "Emily it's alright. Now doubt, now pain. Come never again. For her soul gives me sigh for sigh. And all day long. Shines,bright and strong.." Trish quoted but words wouldn't bring Emily any comfort. No amount of intelligent dribble could help her. Emily sucked in a breath and wiped her tears away; she stood up and walked into her room. Grabbing her stuffed rabbit and her black and blue Nailbunny pillow. Emily hung her head and walked, through the house, to the only place she felt an end to her pain somewhere she felt she was still human.

* * *

**Poor Emmy she murdered and is now depressed. **

**But now she seems to be a bit more in control of her own mind don't you think?**

**Anyway's i won't be updating as much as I had been sorry stuffs been coming up.**

**Also next chapter will be about Squee's whole date with Marceline, and hopefully it won't end in head trauma or having a mongoose eating your brain after it bursts through a windshield.**

**Also the songs Viva La Gora or Little girl by Green Day; It matches Emily in my opioun.**

**Enjoy and review.**


	6. Chapter 5 Squee's Date

**Well I've been away and I'm not in the best of places right now to write much like I used.**

**But hey a artist haves to suffer for there art right.**

**That aside here's Squee's date finally.**

**I don't own anything only the story Emily and Marcy.**

**Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

After I dove around for a while I made it to Marcy's house. It was small had a black roof and was pained in different shades of crimson. Kinda remind me of the bloody wall dad had to paint. I shook that thought out of my mind. I got out of the car and walked up to the front porch. I exhaled a breath to calm my nerves then I lightly knocked with the door knocker. Marcy came out she looked really pretty. She was wearing a red dress, black boots, and a black jacket. I lightly smelled some sort of sweet aroma, like honeysuckle, perfume I guess. "Hey Squee." She greeted. I blushed slightly. "H-hey Marcy." I stuttered slighty while rubbing the back of my neck. _"Your blowing it C! STAY CALM!" _A voice in my head that sounded exactly like Pepito screamed at me. "What?" I asked a bit confused. Marcy giggled slightly._ "I'm here to help you with your date Amigo! And right now your making yourself look stupid in front of her!" _Pepito said as a manifestation of a small scale version of himself stood on my shoulder. _"Comment her outfit!" _He hissed. "Oh right." I said lightly so Marcy didn't hear and I cleared my throat. "You look nice tonight Marcy." I said sweet as I could be. "Awh thanks Todd." She said blushing some. _**"Nice Amigo."**_ Mini Pepito commented. "Well come on the nights a wasting." I said giving my arm to take. She obliged and wrapped her arms around it. "So where are we going?" Marcy asked. "I'd figure we get something to eat then go the movies. Then I got something really nice planned afterwards." I explained slightly while she got over to the drivers side. She looked at me a bit weirdly. _"She thinks your horny Amigo say something to make her change her mind and fast." _Mini Pepito said. "Don't worry it's nothing. But you'll like it." I said calmly. Marcy nodded calm and got into the car. I got back in and we drove off to the diner.

* * *

The ride and food were very pleasant for the small couple. Small talk and some helpful "advice" from the small manifestation of Todd's best friend helped most of the night. But Todd had one more surprise in store.

* * *

Driving up a old cracked road; nobody took anymore Todd watched as they turned about and over came the edge of a cliff. Todd parked the car. "What is this place?" Marcy asked. "A special place..." Todd said simply and got out of the car. _"Oh god he's horny! I'm gonna be raped or worse!" _Marcy thought in a panic since that had almost happened on a previous date 3 years ago if she hadn't had a can of soup in her hand. However she had calmed down when she saw that he had walked over to her car side to let her out. She carefully exited the vehicle and saw Todd's surprise. The cliff they were on had a great no an outstanding view of the whole city. Even though this city was horrible and was filled with so many gruesome things, up close, however from a far it seemed almost livable. "Wow... I didn't know this place was here..." Marceline said amazed.

"... My dad used to bring me and my sister here all the time. When we couldn't sleep, or he wanted to go out he would wake us up, and we would grab our coats drive up and stay out all night just counting the stars and see how far we would get to everytime..." Todd said reminiscing from those old memories. "That sounds really nice." Marcy said with a smile. Todd kneeled down next to a white Willow tree that grew on top of the hill. The only tree that was there and people used to picnic around it till they forgot about this place; like it was the air in there lungs. "What are you looking for?" Marcy asked crouching down next to Squee. She saw that there were 3 names etched into the pale bark rather nicely with a knife. "My dad had done that... He said one night this was our spot and ours alone... So he carved our names on this tree so we'd always remember." Todd said while placing hand over the small cuts. "Huh. Johnny, Emmy, and Squee's Place?" Marcy read. "Johnny was my father's name. Emmy is short for Emily." Todd explained Marcy smiled sweetly. "Your dad sounded like a great man." She said. "He was. He did mistakes but he made up for them in the end..." Todd said and stood up. He chuckled slightly as he looked up at the star filled sky. "Something funny?" Marcy asked standing up. "It's just. I think back sometimes. Before my life wasn't exactly a picnic it was rough and strangely enough I found a friend and father through all that bullshit. But I often wondered if something's were different with not just my life but my fathers. Would things be better or would we just be living still in this shithole." Todd said while looking down on the pathetic city. "Hmm well what do you think would've changed if your life and your father's life would've changed?" Marcy asked. "... I guess if the things that happened to my dad were fixed I probably wouldn't be here..." Todd said looking down. "Oh.." Marcy said. Todd felt a tightness around his lower arm and looked over to see Marcy holding onto him. "Then I don't want anything to change..." She said simply not looking at Todd. He smiled slightly and laid his head on top of hers. "Okay..." He said as they both watched the star filled sky.

* * *

Once it had reached the stroke of 12 Todd drove Marcy back to her home. Being curtiuse, or because of the tiny Pepito's rantings, he walked her to the front door. "Thanks for tonight Sq- I mean Todd." Marcy said. "It's okay Marcy you can call me Squee, and it wasn't a problem it was fun." Todd said blushing slightly. "Yea it was I loves the view." Marcy said blushing as well. "Well.." Todd started to say. "Yea..." Marcy said a bit airy. "I gotta get-" Todd was cut off by Marcy kissing his cheek. "See ya later Squee!" She said and walked into her house smiling. Todd shook his head and placed his hand where Marceline had kissed him. A grin cracked on his face. He got into his car and started the journey home still grinning.

* * *

**Sweet for Squee and it amazingly didn't end with a conussion or eternal bleeding.**

**Hope you enjoyed and plz review.**


	7. Chapter 7 Inherited Voices

**New chapter. **

**I don't own anything IZ, JtHM, or Squee related hope you enjoy.**

**Please Review.**

* * *

However that grin quickly turned into a face of worry when Squee approached the house; seeing that all the lights were off. Not that wasn't an event he would usually put off as being out of order. But there was nothing inside that showed that his sisters presence was indeed residing there. No flickering light of a TV, no moans or screams of victims waiting to be mutilated, no hollers or retorts from her own voice arguing with her demons, this pained Squee's anxiety. Shutting the car door. Squee cautiously made his way around to the back of the shackle home.

* * *

Squee let out a sigh of relief when he saw his sister finally, resting, asleep. However she was sleeping next to their father's grave. This didn't surprise him Emily had done that, constantly, the first year and a half after their father's passing. Taking a steady pace as to not disturb his hurt baby sister from her somewhat peaceful slumber. "...Daddy..." She whimpered. Squee kneeled down next to her, observing her, watching what she was doing while she was asleep. "..Daddy.. Don't go... Daddy... Don't leave us... Don't go to that baby face god... Please stay... Please..." She sobbed silently while clutching her stuffed rabbit that was lying in her arms. Squee had enough and scooped up his still resting sister in his arms. She didn't move as he walked her back into their small "home" and into her bed. Making sure he was tucked Squee left the door and cracked and walked out to the living room.

* * *

Looking around at the discarded objects and items that littered the room. He sighed and flopped haphazardly onto the old musty couch.

"Are you alright Squee?"

* * *

Squee looked up at Nailbunny who was nailed on the wall in front of him. "I'm alright. Emily's not..." Squee said a bit tiredly. "I saw. I'm very concerned for her. She is becoming like Nny but she hasn't found her voice of reason like I was to Johnny." Nailbunny explained. "I know I know. But I can't stop it I've tried but medications aren't helping her." Squee growled slightly. "They are helping but only to extends she needs more than just help.." Nailbunny said. "True..." Another more thicker voice said. Squee turned to the kitchen counter to a Bub's Burger Statue that was sitting on top of a box of cereal. "What do you want Reverend Meat?" Squee hissed. "I don't want anything I am merely saying that it is true that those little "candies" aren't helping your sister cope with the everyday essentials of life. I'll admit grief and sadness are feelings." Meat said. Then his eyes went empty. "BUT they are NOT emotions I'm found about and that child needs to be fixed properly she needs some food inside her as well you hardly feed her. I know order a pizza!" Meat said. "Did he just insult how I take care of my sister?" Squee asked growing more and more infuriated with the statue. "I believe he did." Nailbunny said. "**THAT'S IT!**" Squee hissed and stomped over to the statue. Grabbing the accursed object; Squee trudged down the basement fleet of stairs to a large wood chipper that was oddly placed down in the extreme lower levels of the house. Starting the motor which activated quickly. Squee raised the statue over his head grinning. "WAIT SEE IT IN YOUR HEART BOY THIS ISN'T YOU!" Meat screamed. "BYE BYE MEAT!" Squee growled and chucked the "Reverend" into the grinding chipper. The Chipper overloaded for a second then explode bits of cheap ceramic and dust all over the right corner of the room. "If you see Mr. Eff and D-Boy tell them Todd says **"FUCK YOU!"** Squee hissed as the "remains" of Meat blew away by an unknown draft.

Squee walked back upstairs grinning. "Where's Meat?" Nailbunny asked. "He's no longer a problem. Goodnight Nailbunny." Squee said and walked into his room. Squee sat on his bed; his legs crisscrossed and his Die-ary out. He didn't rest that night as he filled the pages about his date, tales of death and folk-lore, his worries, and importantly his some if not few desires. After writing for a hour. Squee just laid on the couch occasionally speaking with Nailbunny.

* * *

**Next is about Emmy.**

**Plz review I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8 13 Birthday Wishes

**Longer and more fun enjoy.**

**I don't own anything JtHM related**

**Only Emily,Mary,Marcy and this story**

**Enjoy and plz review**

* * *

I shot up with a scream. "Where am I?" I aske myself and look around. I'm on the roof with my brother by myside asleep.**(AN Not in a perverted way)** I see ruble and concrete down below us. Images of what had transpired before rushed into my head. I grab my stuffed bunny, Nina, and jump down off the roof. When I land I run all around calling his name, crying, searching for him. "Dad! Dad! Daddy!" I call. "Daddy! Daddy! Where are you!?" I call but receive no reply. _"I can't find him. I have to find him. I have to find him. I have to find my dad. Please daddy! I'm so scared! Where are you? Where did you go? Daddy! Daddy! Daddy help Squee isn't waking up! Daddy!" _I thought giving me a small amount of courage to continue my search. I hear a rumbling noise behind me. "Daddy?" I ask and turn. I see my dad lying on his back. I run up to him and hug him. "Daddy! I found you! I was so scared!" I cry relieved. My dad doesn't talk in his normal nice, slightly insane voice like he used to, he's just silent. "You have to wake up Squee! He can't wake up!" I cried. But he was still quiet. "Daddy? D-didn't you here me?!" I ask growing more and more terrified. Daddy doesn't look at me only down with his eyes closed. "Daddy? Daddy?" I asked while lightly shaking him. He doesn't move he's still like the skeleton at Skool. "Daddy?! Stop scaring me!" I cry getting really really scared now.

"It's no use Emily..." I hear a kind male voice say disappointingly. I turn and see Nailbunny lying on the ground; his head still attached to his body. I run from where my Daddy's lying and pick up Nailbunny. "What-What do you mean there's no use? Daddy's just sleeping. Isn't he?" I ask. Nailbunny sighed. "I wish I could tell you that Emmy I really do. But for one real moment, Nny is... d-dead..." Nailbunny chocked on the words to tell the young child. "D-Dead?! B-b-but Daddy died before and-and before he came back! L-l-like the first time! He can't be!" I cried. I run back to Daddy. I hug his chest and shirt. I lay my ear on to his chest. I hear nothing, no swishing, no heart beats, nothing. I felt tears explode from my eyes. "D-d-d-Daddy! No! Don't leave me!" I scream hugging him tightly as tears fell from my eyes. "Daddy! Please! I didn't mean what I had said! I didn't mean it! Come back!" I beg but he doesn't move he just lies there his eyes closed and blue spiky hair covering them somewhat.

**"Your fault..." **

My eyes widened. "W-w-what?!" I asked. I saw my fathers body move. But shadows covered his face his eyes were white and lifeless instead of light brown and brimming with insanity. "D-Dad?" I asked more terrified then heartbroken. He suddenly lunged at me and darkness surrounded me and my father. **"YOUR FAULT!"** My father growled at me. His voice sounded deeper, it sounded evil, he kept repeating those two words. I covered my ears but it did no use it sounded like he was inside my head. I fell to my knees the voice grew into three different voices all sinister and evil. I screamed for help but no body heard me. They all said the same thing...

**"Your Fault..."**

* * *

I bolted from my bed in a cold sweat and hot tears streaming down my face. I wait till I've calmed myself to move. Once I'm able to breath normally I wipe my tears away with my bed sheet and very slowly crawl out of bed. I walk over to the bathroom get a quick shower and change into a black t-shirt and red sweatpants. I come out of the bathroom and walk up to my dresser mirror. I look at my reflection. My dark blue hair all messy and spiked out more that it should be. I grab my brush and smooth out all my tangles and make my unmanageable hair lie down some. I grab my black eyeshadow and eyeliner out of my small makeup box, I got for christmas from Mary, I put my Charcoal black eyeshadow on first and a little bit of eyeliner. I don't use much cause the underneath of my eyes are naturally black from my insomnia. I know people say it looks like I have 2 black eyes but I really don't give a damn what other think. I look at my Girly Gothic Doll calendar and checked the date. Sadly today was December 7, my birthday, I sighed and turned to walk out to the kitchen.

Weirdly. Squee wasn't out in the kitchen; all I saw was a arrow on the floor pointing to the door that leads to the basement. Shrugging my shoulders I descendant to the old must labyrinth of rooms. I followed arrows too a door I didn't recognize. Paranoia creeped up in me. I very slowly and resistant reached for the knob. The door creaked open from age and unuse. Inside was a dark purple wrapped box with a black bow and a light that was shining over said item. I walked up to the box, on the lid attached to a loop on the bow, I pulled it off.

* * *

_1 Dress with Black Lace._

"Dress?" I asked myself. I pulled the lid off and looked inside was a dress. It was black and blue with white and black stripes down the skirt and up around the chest area. The sleeves were long and dark blue, she front had one of my drawings of a manipulative grey blob named Heather on the front with her teeth sharp and grueling, there was lace around the hem, I found a small curtain covered booth and changed out of my sweats. The dress also came with black pump boots and grey tights, and at the bottom was a silver hairpin that was in the shape of Z?. I clipped the pin in my side baings that had grown out some so it held them out of my face. Then I followed another arrow That was painted on the floor to another door.

* * *

I approached the other door. My nerves were less aroused. There was a card on the door. I grabbed it and opened the door.

_2 thousand knives to put a smile on your face._

My eyes widened all around the room were knives. Some old some

new but more that I could carry in my trench coat. "Ooh! I love these! And that one!" I said as I tosses and searched through the hundreds upon hundreds of blades. Till I found one that was black handles and had my name etched on the blade. After concealing it in my dress. I followed a path, safely, through the knives and to another door.

* * *

_3 men from different races that only hate._

I saw 3 guys tied up in straight jackets on the wall. I grinned. A awesome excuse to 'practice' my new knife set. Once the 3 were mutilated to my liking I continued on my way with a small grin on my face.

* * *

The next door was larger than the others. Another note was taped to the door. I grabbed it and opened the door and entered.

_4 mirrors that are the gate to something great._

I stared at the 4 giant mirrors that covered most of the room, except for a door on the other side, I stared at the glass for I don't know how long. I did see something but it was more like a haze and I thought it was just my eyes playing tricks on me. But I could've swore I saw a slick hand on my shoulder. I shook my head and continued on the path way before I turned more insane than I'm already am.

* * *

Same as before note on the door and I entered the room. Only with a regular sized white door.

_5 Brain Freezys._

"Yay!" I said and grabbed a Freezy off the table. I sucked the first one down quickly. I scooped the other 4 up in my arms and left the room. "Best gift so far." I said and went into the next room. I managed to grab the note as I walked in.

* * *

_6 pairs of gloves that won't leave you in a tissy._

I saw some awesome lace gloves. I chooses a black fingerless pair and pocketed the rest. I walked over to a red door more notes? Man this is getting weird.

* * *

_7 bucks from Don't Bother Me I'm busy T-Shirt Co._

There was a small stack of bills on a table. "That's all I get?" I asked aloud. _"This has Pepito written all over it..."_ I hissed in my head and stomp out the door.

* * *

_8 hoes that need to die_

I looked at the 8 platinum blond women with stuffed bras, fake heels, and very ugly clothes. It didn't take long for me to 'dispose' of these such fake creatures. No blood spilled on my dress or gloves. I headed for the rest of these crazy rooms.

* * *

_9 Photographic Memories we could not buy._

I saw the room had blank pictures filled the room. Lying on a wall were 9 old Poloroid photos that were blown up and now 10 times there original size. I looked at them they were all from when I was 2 or 3. I smiled at them. My dad had taken them. One was of me gathering buckets of paint and one of blood. It was my first art class my dad was my teacher. After he had adopted my brother he had somehow gotten his artistic skills back. When I was born my dad decided to teach me how to draw and paint like his mom had taught him.

The next was of my first Halloween. I was dressed as a bloody fairy, Squee was a skeleton and had Shmee dressed as a tissue dog he saw on TV. Dad was Jack Skellington from Nightmare he was a awesome Jack they wouldve been brothers. Dad had made me and Squee Trick or Treat bags out of the mean Trick or Treaters heads. Squee pulled me in a wagon with Pepito with him and Mary was with us by then so she was in the with me. Dad had stayed behind to give candy too trick or treators. It was a fun Halloween.

Next was of Halloween too. Only I had fallen asleep after running around all night. So I was now resting in my father's arms. Dad was smiling down at me his eyes were caring and calm. He seemed happy. I don't know what about me just exsisting would just make my dad smile for no reason; same with Squee it was like without us dad had no reason to live. It was always liked that even, with all the blood and chaos Dad caused, our childhood was normal in a small sense of the matter. There were good moments and bad ones but it was perfect none the less. I wiped more tears away an looked at the other ones.

The next two were of my dad messing around with his victims while we watched how he killed them. Squee looked like he was ready to pee himself out of fear, I wasn't scared, I was smiling sitting criss cross. I was 3 Squee was 8. One had my dad with his eyes open grinning with his favorite pair of knives pointed upwards like he was gonna slice us up, which he never would, we would just laugh when he would try to scare us; we knew he was kidding. The next was of my dad holding a bloody chainsaw looking very insane. If you would look in the corner you'd see Squee running for his life. It was a funny day.

Next was one Squee took for some reason, me and Squee could never explain, Dad would always look depressed but Psychodoughboy and Mr. Eff weren't there anymore. I was looking up at Dad with Squee behind me; he had left the camera on the table and set the auto flash to take it. I had my arm pointed up to poke my dad's head cause he wasn't looking at us.

Next was a pic of Dad working on one of his paintings. Me and Squee are watching him so we both took it.

The next 2 were actually the same picture. They were the only family photo we all took. Dad had bopped off a world famous photographer and we got his HUGE collection of cameras he had managed too lug around with him everywhere the guy went. So we used his professional futuristic camera to take the last shot the film had which was this photo. Me and Squee were sitting next to dad while he was kneeled down next to us. We had small smiles nothing too creepy or too over done like all those fake families do. I smiled at the pictures. I walked over to a blue door this time.

* * *

_10 Sets of Paints so you don't cry._

They were the big tube kinds that cost 30 bucks each. Next door was Grey and looked like it was made of metal.

* * *

_11 New canvas so you spread our sign. _

They're were giant canvases. I grinned and grabbed a bucket and large brush. I squirted out some if my black and blue out into the bucket, mixed it into a dark blue and painted Happy Noodle Girl and the Z? In the background. I hurried on my way leaving my painting to dry.

* * *

_12 Hearts that beat, no those aren't mine._

Okay... Now there's real human hearts here... Weird... I quickly scooted away from the hearts. I was homicidal not a cannibal.

* * *

The last door was Black. The number 13 was painted on the door. I walked in.

_13 Wishes for a Homicidal Girl_

"Happy Birthday Emily!" Squee, Marcy, Pepito, and Mary called. "Thanks guys." Emmy said with a small smile. "No problem little Sis." Squee said and gave his baby sister a hug. Emmy returned it smiling. Squee was happy his sister seemed less pain stricken now she seemed to be genuinely enjoying herself. "So did you like your gifts?" Squee asked. Emmy nodded. "Mmhmm." She hummed. "Glad you did. But were not done we got one more big surprise waiting for you." Squee said rubbing his little sisters head. "Hehe okay." Emmy laughed. The 5 friends began too leave when Emoly stopped in her tracks. "What's wrong?" Squee asked the birthday girl. "It's not Tuesday is it?" Emily asked looking afraid and very Paranoid. Squee shook his head while Emmy let out a huge sigh of relief. "Good." Emmy said and walked up ahead of everyone grinning. "Why'd you lie it is Tuesday?" Marcy asked Squee in a whisper. "Emily has a big fear of aliens, and from experience, aliens appear to adduct on Tuesdays." Squee whispered back. Marcy giggled. "You were adducted? Very funny." Marcy laughed some. Squee looked a little bewildered. It was true he was adducted almost on 2 occasions. He shrugged his shoulders as him and Marcy and Emmy got in his fathers grey POS car. Pepito got in his black 1986 Mustang with Mary. The two groups of teens drove off too the next surprise.

* * *

**What's the next surprise?**

**You'll have to find out next time**

**Hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
